Pour l'amour d'une apache
by krsnik
Summary: Dans les vertes plaines d'Amérique Natsuki est une indienne,issue d'un fière peuple de guerriers. Elle se tient, avec se tribu prête à partir en guerre contre l'ennemi de son monde : les hommes blancs mais une rencontre inatendue vas survenir...
1. Chapter 1

**me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! je pars loin cette fois... très loin ! continuez de lire, d'aimer (j' espère :) ) et de commenter mes fics ! **

**les personnage de Mai Hime ne m'appartiennes toujours pas et blablabla et blalabla **

**sur ce ... bonne lecture ! **

* * *

La plaine défilait sous les sabots de son cheval laissant les cheveux noirs de sa cavalière voleter à leur guise dans le vent. Ses yeux s'embrumaient à cause de la vitesse que son étalon prenait. L'animal, accélérait sans cesse, se mouvant avec grâce, effleurant le sol sans jamais donner l'illusion de le toucher, ses cuisses fermes et musclées se contractaient à chaque un de ses pas indiquant qu'il avait passé sa vie à courir dans des pleines verdoyantes. Il n'était pourvus ni de mords ni de selle, et, seul un fin morceau de tissu le séparait de sa cavalière. C'était une jeune fille, elle aussi dans la force de l'âge, elle portait un pantalon d'homme coupé spécialement par sa mère pour elle et un bandeau de peau cachait sa poitrine, le reste de sa peau brillait au soleil et on pouvait admirer les nombreuses peintures de guerres parcourant son corps, glissant de ses pieds nus jusqu'au bas de son ventre, de son cou au bout de ses bras, sur son visage, du bas de son menton jusqu'à son front. Elle portait à sa ceinture une multitude de poignards en tous genres et exhibait un grand arc de bois sculpté sur son dos. Les deux sauvages se rapprochèrent d'un attroupement de bêtes et le jeune femme banda son arc, se relevant sur sa monture : l'instant serait déterminant, pour les repas à venir de sa tribut, elle le savait et elle décocha sa flèche, ne laissant aucune chance à sa proie qui s'effondra sur le sol alors que ceux qui avaient été ses congénères l'abandonnaient à son sort. La chasseuse sauta de son destrier et remercia le bison qu'elle s'apprêtait à abattre avant de mettre un terme à ses souffrances d'un coup de poignard bien placé, la bête rendit son dernier souffle alors que d'autres chasseurs arrivaient dans leur direction, ils arrivèrent essoufflés et l'un d'eux visiblement agacé bougonna :

- Vraiment Natsuki tu aurais put nous attendre pour le tuer !

C'était un jeune chasseur aux cheveux blonds tressés nommé Haruko, il passait son temps à critiquer le jeune prodige mais en réalité Natsuki se demandait si il n'était pas tout simplement jaloux de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait comme elle.

- Pas de soucis : ce qui compte c'est qu'on ait attrapés un bison, on va pouvoir demander à Mai de le préparer …

La petite chasseuse salivait déjà sur son cheval. Mikoto faisait elle aussi partit des femmes guerrières du clan : elle portait des teintures rayés sur le visage, ce qui lui valait la réputation de chat de la tribut,( les rayures et son incroyable capacité à tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'elle avait le ventre vide et à s'endormir le ventre rempli contribuait à sa réputation ) elle montait un cheval brun du nom de Miroko depuis son plus jeune âge.

Devant ces paroles pleines de sagesses, les chasseurs transportèrent leur proie jusqu'au village, ils furent accueillis par les enfants qui leur faisaient comme à chaque fois une ovation, Natsuki descendit de sa monture :

- Doucement Duran … Elle lui caressa le chanfrein, vas te reposer mon grand je te rappellerai.

- Natsuki ! Natsuki !

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Le shaman veut te voir ça a l'air important.

Natsuki remercia d'un signe de la main sa jeune messagère et partit en direction du tipis du shaman quand soudain elle réalisa qu' « elle » n'était pas encore apparue… ce qui l'étonna d'autant plus qu'à cette heure de la journée « elle » aurait déjà dût lui avoir joué une dizaine de mauvais tours… Natsuki expira en repensant à cette pimbêche... Après tout

elle était bien heureuse de ne pas l'avoir croisée de la journée, elle remettait un peu d'ordre dans sa tête alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la demeure du plus sage du village, c'était un viel homme aveugle, il portait un costume de tissu finement tissé et des plumes recouvraient ses épaules, son front et le haut de ses joues étaient délimitées par de la peinture rouge sang, et il arborait un crâne de bison en guise couvre chef. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune indienne et en retraça les contours avant de se mettre à jurer des mots incompréhensibles puis il se décida enfin à articuler un peu plus:

-C'est ennuyeux … très ennuyeux…vois-tu … Natsuki je sens que bientôt nous ne serons plus… hum… les blancs semblent se préparer pour la guerre… ils vont vouloir nous tuer… hum… j'avais envoyé Nao en reconnaissance… mais vois-tu… elle n'est pas encore revenue et cela fait deux jours comprends-tu ? Je suis un peu inquiet … je voulais envoyer un chasseur pour vérifier que tout allait bien … mais je ne peux pas … laisser n'importe qui y aller … hum…donc tu dois y aller…

La jeune femme bouillonnait, elle sera les poings et déclara sur le ton le plus calme possible :

- Bien entendu je pars sur le champ.

- Encore une chose ! Sois discrète, je ne veux pas inquiéter le reste de la tribut…

Natsuki sortit, dehors tout le monde dansait au rythme effréné des tambours que les musiciens de village faisaient résonner avec force, rendant aux iroquois toutes leurs forces perdues dans la journée, multipliant leur courage pour les jours à venir. La jeune femme aimait sa tribut, elle en était fière et savait que chaque un d'entre eux se battraient jusqu'à la mort pour préserver leurs dignités, elle regarda Mikoto s'empiffrer, Haruko essayer de séduire Yukino, une jeune apprenti médecin sympathique mais incroyablement timide. Le regard de Natsuki se posa quelques secondes sur Mai, elle sourit pour elle-même et se promit de revenir en bonne santé pour ne pas avoir à subir l'une de ses légendaires colères. Elle s'éloigna du groupe, zigzaguant entre les tipis de chaque habitant du village, admirant son peuple une dernière fois avant de quitter sa famille pour une autre tâche, elle siffla Duran et se mis à courir.

Bien vite l'étalon arriva à sa hauteur et elle put grimper dessus d'un geste habile sans stopper sa course, elle chevaucha vers le camp des hommes blancs, vers le sud, le soleil était déjà couché et l'indienne sourit, se disant qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez elle plus tôt finalement car elle était une spécialiste des assassinats, tel un loup, elle savait surgir dans la nuit et tuer en silence. Elle savait masquer son odeur et sa trace rendant toutes poursuites impossibles, elle savait crocheter les serrures des blancs et berner les gardes. Sa mâchoire se crispa quand elle repensa à celle qui lui imposait cette mission de dernière minute :

-Nao… grinça-t-elle … Tu n'en loupe pas une hein ?

Son visage se fit moins dure alors qu'elle se rappelait du visage de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur et se mit à rire en repensant à quelques unes de ses tentatives de farces ayant lamentablement échouées. Nao était une jeune sioux qui avait perdue sa tribut à cause d'une expédition punitive des colonies françaises en terres sauvages, Natsuki l'avait trouvée parmi les morts et l'avait ramenée chez elle où elle lui avait appris à aimer à nouveau la vie. Alors la sioux était devenue iroquoise et avait coupé ses cheveux, ne gardant qu'un carré arrangé particulièrement bien par rapport au fait qu'elle se le faisait elle-même au couteau.

Elle chevaucha de longues heures dans la pleine observant la lune à son zénith, écoutant le silence de la nuit, imaginant le cycle de la vie poursuivre inexorablement son rythme sans prendre une seule minute de répits ; Quand enfin elle aperçue une masse noire au loin :

-Doucement Duran… on va être prudents à partir de maintenant, je vais continuer à pieds.

La jeune femme se mouvait en direction du bâtiment sombre, sans un bruit, masquée par le chant du vent dans les arbres, elle parvint rapidement au pied de l'imposante muraille et regarda un instant au sommet :

- Chouette ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de l'escalade … ironisa-t-elle pour elle-même.

* * *

**voili voilou ^^ notre petite apache est encore toute seule mais rassurez-vous pas pour longtemps nia nia nia (rire (machiavélique ) de l'auteur qui va en faire baver à ses personnages **)


	2. Chapter 2

salut tout le monde ! me revoila avec la suite de mon histoire ! merci pour vos reviews qui me donnent l'envie de continuer :) pour répondre à une question de -Kiirii- : je situe mon histoire dans une periode un peu obsucre alors que la guerre entre cow boys et indiens fait rage (aller quoi tout le monde ici connait lucky luck ;) )

et pour répondre à une autre question de : les indiens sont bien dans des terres sauvages encores officielement inexplorée mais nous sommes au début de la colonisation imposée par les hommes blancs dans ces contrées donc ils organisent plusieurs expeditions de toutes sortes

voila en espérant vous avoir éclairé merci à yuri-fan ma beta qui m'a beaucoup aidée et à psycheforeros  
qui me soutient malgré mon manque de ponctualité latent

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus nuit posa ses mains sur la pierre moite et humide, puis elle grimaça :

« génial et moi qui rêvait de faire de l'escalade » se dit-elle.

Pierre après pierre, mètres après mètres, minutes après minutes, elle gravit l'imposant obstacle. Une fois en haut elle s'autorisa quelques minutes de pause, afin de laisser reprendre son souffle, reprendre son cour normale mais aussi afin d'observer les lieux plus en détail.

L'ensemble des bâtiments formaient un U. Natsuki repéra celui qui semblait être l'écurie, selon le schéma de construction de ce genre d'édifice, la prison devait se trouver non loin de celle-ci. Elle mémorisa les obstacles potentiels sur sa trajectoire puis entama sa descente dans un calme olympien. La jeune apache commença à se mouvoir en silence entre les bâtiments, se fondant dans le paysage au moindre bruit suspect, quand elle remarque qu'une des fenêtres sur sa trajectoire laissait passer de la lumière venant de l'intérieur.

-Mince ! Pensa-t-elle.

Comment n'avait-elle pas put la voire avant ? Tant pis : il fallait de toute façon qu'elle passe par là. Elle s'approcha lentement espérant que malgré la luminosité de la pièce celle-ci soit vide, mais ce ne fut pas le cas et Natsuki entendit deux voies d'hommes parvenir distinctement à ses oreilles. Aussi décida-t-elle d'écouter, elle parviendrait peut-être à trouver quelques chose : Nao est-elle toujours ici ? En vie ? Les blancs viendront-ils attaquer son village bientôt ?

Et pour la sauvage que comptez-vous faire général ?

Elle doit servir d'exemple, nous l'exécuterons demain à l'aube.

N'est-ce pas un tantinet excessif général ?

Ah ! Lieutenant, vous êtes nouveau ici, sachez que ces sauvages ne reculent devant rien, cette vermine n'est bonne qu'à mourir lâchement, enfin vous comprendrez quand vous aurez mis les pieds dehors ! Croyez-moi ! Ajouta-t-il avec un léger rictus de contentement, dans une semaine ou deux cela vous semblera le plus naturel du monde.

Natsuki sera les poings : ce genre de discourt la mettait hors d'elle, comment ce pourceau blanc osait-il se moquer de sa famille, de ses amis et de sa tribut ? L'apache saisit le couteau qu'elle portait à la taille et s'apprêta à bondir égorger l'impudent mais quelque chose la tira en arrière, elle poussa un cri sous la surprise.

Vous n'auriez pas entendu un bruit ?

Le lieutenant posa ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se pencha en avant... la rue était déserte, un chat passa, comme pour le narguer.

Rien : ce n'était rien qu'un stupide chat.

Nous n'en avions pas avant, soupira le vieux générale.

Exacte c'est « elle » qui en a ramené un.

A ce propos que comptez vous faire d'elle ? Elle ne semblait pas prête à coopérer avec nous.

Ne vous en faites pas, générale, elle changera, c'est une femme après tout.

Emmenée plus loin Natsuki ne bougeait pas mais ce n'était pas à cause des deux mains fines qui l'enserraient fermement, ce n'était pas non plus à cause du chat, animal qui lui était inconnu jusqu'alors, non, c'était plutôt à cause de la poitrine de l'inconnue pressée contre son dos. C'était sans doute à cause de ce corps si parfait, qu'elle sentait si près du sienj ou bien à cause de son souffle haletant au creux de sa nuque, le gémissement que laissa échapper Natsuki ne venait pas du relâchement de la prise de son assaillante sur elle mais plutôt de la sensation d'une langue passant du bas de son cou à son oreille pour lui susurrer avec tendresse :

Pas de guerre.

Puis... plus rien, le temps reprit son cour normal mais les mots de cette femme ne cessaient de tournoyer dans le tête de la guerrière. Qui était-ce … ? Là à l'instant, qui avait posée ses mains sur son corps endurci pas la vie dehors, qui les avaient enlevées ? Ôtant par la même une partie d'elle-même, ne laissant que la coquille vide d'une guerrière, était-ce une déesse ? Non, Natsuki ne connaissait aucune déesse pareille même dans les croyances blanches... Mais elle se dit que si un tel dieu existait elle se convertirait aussitôt dans l'espoir de la croiser à nouveau. Elle reprit ses esprits tant bien que mal et avança dans le paysage devenu monochrome avec l'extinction des dernières lampes à pétrole de la caserne, se faufilant entre les baraquements, Natsuki repensait à cet accent au son si particulier, roulant les mots pour les ressortir avec douceur, et ces mêmes mots jusqu'alors ingrats, ces mêmes mots qu'elle employait si souvent lui semblaient maintenant devenus une fantastique mélodie, dansant avec grasse, volupté et légèreté malgré ce qu'ils représentaient. L'apache continuait sa marche furtive vers les geôles, elle passa devant les écuries, et s'arrêta au bout, comme elle le pensait la prison se trouvait bien ici : deux gardiens protégeaient la porte principale, l'Indienne sortit son couteau, en un éclair elle pouvait fondre sur ses proies et les égorger en silence, elle pouvait les faire disparaître dans la nuit pour clouer le bec du générale de la caserne mais quelque chose en elle l'en empêchait, était-ce les paroles de cette inconnue ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et puis après tout on lui avait enseigner de ne pas tuer pour rien aussi rengaina-t-elle son arme avant de fondre sur ses proies pour les assommer. Tout fut terminé très vite, les gardes dormaient d'un sommeil paisible et profond au sol et l'Apache les détroussa, elle pénétra dans un baraquement sombre, deux rats s'échappèrent entre ses jambes et la firent sursauter. Elle posa sa main sur la moisissure du mur et sentit la pierre abimée par le temps se craqueler par endroits, elle s'engouffrait en silence tentant de repérer un bruit, un souffle, quand soudain elle entendit un sanglot venir du fond d'une geôle à sa droite, elle posa ses mains sur les barreaux rouillés et appela :

Nao ?

Natsuki ? Répondit une petite voie fluette.

Oui je suis venue te chercher !

Nao s'approcha des barreaux laissant la lune éclairer son petit visage pâle dénonçant une carence évident de nourriture et de soleil, Natsuki lui caressa la tête et sécha ses larmes en souriant calmement :

Allons, Allons je vais te sortir d'ici. La rassura le plus vielle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon... pour commencer des excuses s'imposent pour l'attente que les lectrices de cette histoire ont dû supporter merci de ne pas vous décourager et surtout continuer de lire et de me donner vos impressions**

* * *

Un œil émergea, l'autre suivit dans la même lenteur et la même lourdeur que le premier. La jeune sauvage aux cheveux bleu nuit s'éveilla avec difficultés. La nuit avait été courte mais salvatrice.

Les éléments de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et la jeune femme se félicita intérieurement d'avoir menée sa mission à bien et d'avoir ramenée la petite Nao saine et sauve . Ses pensées s'assombrirent lorsqu'elle repensa à l'état déplorable dans lequel elle l'avais retrouvée, l'enfant ne pouvais marcher sans difficultés et Natsuki avais dû la porter le temps du trajet. Lui revinrent aussi en mémoire les mots de l'homme de la caserne, vagabondant d'un souvenir à l'autre elle se retrouva à penser à la mystérieuse inconnue qui lui avais évitée bien des ennuis, Natsuki posa alors ses mains sur son ventre en songeant tout haut :

Sa me brûle là où elle m'a touchée …

Puis elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venais de dire et ses joues furent aussitôt teintée de rouge. Malgré ces efforts elle ne parvenais pas à détourner ses pensées de la mystérieuse femme, elle sentais encore son souffle chaud sur sa nuque et les battements régulier de son corps contre le sien ses joues arborèrent alors des couleurs de plus en plus exotiques et la jeune apache décida de se lever et d'aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se changer les idées.

Dehors le soleil tapais plus qu'à l'accoutumée, il éclaira son visage et lui laissa le loisir d'observer son village sous de plus belles couleurs, elle était fière de se compter comme membre de sa tribut, elle regarda avec amusement des enfants embêter un jeune guerrier et passer en courant devant elle, elle pris le temps de sentir toutes ces odeurs sauvages qui partageaient son quotidien mais, qui, à chaque fois semblaient nouvelles. Natsuki se doutais que la rivière la plus proche serais surement déjà envahi par de nombreux baigneurs et elle se refusais à aller se rafraichir parmi ses amis, elle voulais éviter toute remarque sur son visage beaucoup plus rouge qu'à l'accoutumée de plus, de nombreux jeunes guerriers de son âge n'allaient à la rivière que dans l'espoir de l'y voire se baigner et elle avais horreur de cela aussi décida t'elle d'aller à une source d'eau plus éloigné mais autrement plus tranquille que celle avoisinant le village. Elle se dirigea donc vers Duran son fidèle destrier et ami. En chemin elle croisa le vieux sage et médecin de sa tribut, l'homme la détailla de la tête au pied longuement avant de se mettre à parler d'une voie chevrotante :

Nao viens de s'endormir … hum... elle va mieux … c'est bien … hum... elle m'a raconté ce qu'il c'est passé... hum... je suis fière de toi, tu as suivi mes recommandations... hum … c'est rare ...

Le vieux sage se mis à sourire de toutes les dents qu'il lui restait, son rictus en disais long sur ce qu'il savais, depuis toute petite Natsuki se doutais qu'il avait une sorte de don qui lui permettais de savoir énormément de chose passée ou sur le point de se produire. Elle se demanda alors si l'homme pouvais lire en elle et voire aussi ses pensées, naturellement elle se mis à rougir en songeant à cette mystérieuse inconnue qui avais étrangement fait un retour fulgurant sur le devant de la scène dans son esprit. Ses joues ayant redoublées de rougeurs elle se hâta de disparaître de cette situation pour le moins étrange. Elle retrouva son cheval et l'enfourcha pour partir plus loin, sur le dos de l'animal elle parcourut une distance assez importante,se laissant bercer par le souffle régulier de son compagnon, suivant avec une agilité déconcertante ces mouvements, elle se perdit dans les méandres de ses pensées : qui était cette femme ? Quel était cet accent si particulier ? Et puis, qu'est ce que c'est un chat ? La vue d'une étendue d'eau la sortit de toutes ces questions. Elle laissa son cheval se reposer se dévêtit à la hâte et plongea, le contacte de l'eau froide contrasta avec la chaleur qu'elle avais éprouvée un peu plus tôt et elle grimaçât mais après quelques minutes, l'apache fini par s'habituer à la température et elle pût profiter pleinement de ce moment de calme, de longues minutes de platitude passèrent ainsi, et apaisèrent Natsuki qui ne songeais plus à rien excepté son bien être momentané. Elle observa son petit coin de paradis, d'un côté il y avais l'endroit par lequel elle était arrivée, sec et aride, et de l'autre il y avais une forêt de taille, moyenne, les arbres de son extrémité surplombais la moitié du point d'eau filtrant la lumière, tamisant la chaleur. Natsuki plongea ses oreilles sous l'eau et écouta le calme marin un moment. Lorsque quelque chose attira son attention, elle sortit de sa torpeur et écouta plus attentivement, quelqu'un parlais de l'autre côté des buissons :

Mais enfin général, vous n'allez pas me priver de me ressourcer, il y a un lac à deux pas...

C'était une voie féminine que l'apache aurais reconnue entre milles, avec un accent que la sauvage n'avais entendue qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, c'était ce même accent qui l'avais amenée ici, aussi loin de son village. Ce même accent encore qui hantais sa mémoire depuis le matin, elle se serais tuée sans hésiter pour l'entendre une seconde de plus mais, au lieu d'entendre ce doux son mélodieux une fois encore, une voie grasse s'éleva dans les airs la désappointant au plus haut point :

Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, mademoiselle, mais nous ne sommes que trop près de ce village de sauvages, et vous refusez catégoriquement d'y aller accompagnée.

Natsuki fit signe à Duran de s'éloigner après lui avoir retiré toute traces apparentes de domestication quelconque, à son grand malheur, elle ne put prendre le risque d'aller chercher ses vêtements de l'autre côté de la rive de peur de se faire repérer, aussi pria t'elle pour que personne ne vienne, mais la discutions ne pris pas cette tournure :

Ne m'obligez pas à vous supplier

hé bien soit... concéda t'il, mais prenez au moins cette arme et tirez au moindre bruit suspect, mes hommes et moi même accourrons immédiatement.

Les feuilles s'agitèrent à côté de l'apache et une jeune femme apparu, elle avais de longs cheveux bruns qui dégringolaient en cascade sur les courbes parfaites de son corps. Elle portait une robe étrange, Natsuki n'en avais jamais vue de telle, elle moulais ses formes dans une obscène pudeur magnifique. Le jeune fille aux cheveux bleues nuit se cacha derrière un buisson au feuillage trempant dans l'eau, elle invoqua tous ces dieux pour ne pas être repéré, mais la tentation était trop forte et elle laissa sa tête dépasser pour regarder l'inconnue, celle ci pencha avec grâce sa main dans le lac, en tira un peu d'eau et bu, ce geste que tant d'autres avaient fait avant elle ne semblait plus avoir la même signification, lorsque c'était la brune qui le faisait, disparaissait le geste vitale, remplacé par un mouvement pur ou tout n'était que grâce et légèreté. Lorsqu'elle eu fini de s'abreuver la brune esquissa un petit sourire et dit sans se retourner :

Ara, revoilà me petite sauvage.

Natsuki sursauta, c'était d'elle que l'inconnue parlait ? Évidement puisqu'elle ces mots avaient été prononcés dans sa langue, elle souhaita ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais pris au même moment conscience de sa nudité, elle se mis à rougir et se tu, au même moment la brune se retourna dans sa direction et leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois, pétrifiant la sauvage sur le coup, la laissant abasourdit devant ce spectacle époustouflant pour elle, elle resta interdite de longues secondes sans bouger devant la beauté de cette femme, devant la finesse de ses trait mais ce qui attira le plus son attention ce furent ces yeux, ce furent ces deux pupilles couleurs grenat, contrastant furieusement avec la peau d'albâtre de la jeune femme dans une harmonie infinie. Sans s'en rendre compte Natsuki c'était déplacée à découvert pour mieux observer la brune celle ci eu à nouveau un petit sourire et déclara avec une pointe d'amusement non dissimulé :

Tu sais petite sauvage, là d'où je viens on se présente avant de se mettre toute nue devant une dame.

Prenant soudainement conscience de sa nudité Natsuki rougis furieusement, elle se cachât comme elle put avec ses mains en balbutiant quelques vaines tentatives de phrases construites. Les deux femmes se regardaient, aucune ne baissa le regard, hypnotisé qu'elles étaient par leurs yeux, perdues dans les confins de l'âme de l'être en face, se confondant et ne formant qu'une entité, si loin et pourtant si proche. Et, sans que son cerveau n'eut prémédité quoi que se soit les jambes de la sauvage prirent leurs indépendance, se dirigeant inlassablement vers le corps immobile de la brune, leurs visages se frôlaient, laissant les quelques désagréables centimètres de la raison les séparer, et les secondes passèrent, mais elles ne le sentais pas pour elles, c'était des heures, des jours, des mois et des vies qui défilaient à l'attente d'un probable contacte. La brune amorça la séparation de l'espace qui séparais encore leurs lèvres lorsque, soudain, un bruit les ramena brutalement à la réalité. Natsuki sentit une main saisir sa tête et la pousser violemment sous l'eau, elle revins immédiatement à ses esprits et se concentra pour écouter ce qu'il se passait à la surface.

Tout se passe bien ? Je n'entendais plus de bruit, mais ? Que faites-vous au milieu du lac ?demanda une voie exécrable et mielleuse

Mais enfin générale ? Vous allez tout de même me laisser quelques minutes de repos ? Je me sèche un instant et je vous rejoint

Je vous rappel que vous n'êtes pas en position de me demander quoique ce soit mademoiselle. Ajouta l'homme avec dédain

Le regard de la brune se fit d'un coup agressif, terrifiant l'homme auquel il était désigné d'un coup, l'atmosphère se refroidit soudainement et se fit glaciale, la brune repris alors :

Que croyez vous générale ? Je vous ai dit que je vous rejoindrais, laissez moi seule.

Elle n'avais parlé qu'une fois, calmement et brièvement mais le message était passé et l'homme fit demis tour, tentant de combattre les sueurs froides et le frémissement de son dos. Au même moment une jeune apache sortit sa tête de l'eau redécouvrant avec joie un air qu'elle pouvais respirer elle regarda la brune et lui adressa un signe de la tête en remerciement alors que celle ci faisait déjà demi tour elle entendit :

Je m'appelle Shizuru petite sauvage

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que Natsuki répondit en se cachant derrière un buisson :

- Natsuki

* * *

**alors sa vous plait ? n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre je composerais en les prenant en compte !** **et surtout à bientôt pour la suite des aventures de shizuru et Natsuki**


End file.
